


Titanic Remembrance Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sequel, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's internship in DC is over, and her move to NY provides some interesting insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic Remembrance Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15  
> Holiday: Titanic Remembrance Day  
> Prompt: Sequel to Sorry Charlie Day (Day 6)

“Darcy, are you _sure_ this is what you want to do tomorrow night?

“Oh my god, Jane!  Yes!”

“Okay, but if I do this with you, you really do have to take my job offer.”

“Janey, I already said yes.”

“Okay, good.  Because I have a counter offer for tomorrow then.”

“Jane!”

“No, hear me out.”

Darcy sighed.  “Ugh, fine.  But I don’t have to say yes.”

“Sure, but I think you will.”

“Well get on with it then.”

“Okay Darce.  Tony is offering to send some people there tonight to pack you up and fly you here tomorrow.  I might have also bullied him into getting any movie you wanted for the movie theater he has IN THE TOWER.”

“Holy shit Jane.  How did you do that?”

“I might have cried.”

“You _didn’t_.”  Oh man, Jane crying was like a secret superpower.

“Oh, I did.”

“Jane Foster, I love you.”  Darcy could hug her right now.  “Do you really think he can get us Titanic 3D?”

“He seemed desperate to do anything to get me to stop crying.”

“Tell him yes.”  Jane started to squeal.  “I’ll start packing right now.”

Darcy got off the phone with Jane and stared at her tiny DC apartment.  Her internship from hell was finally over and Jane wanted her back.  As she tried to figure out where to start, her phone chimed.

**Hey beautiful, what are you doing tonight?**

Darcy stared at her phone.  Sam.  Leaving Sam in DC was going to suck.

**Trying to figure out how to pack all of this.**

**Ahhh yes, the NY move.  When are you leaving?**

Darcy bit her lip.

**Jane worked things out with her boss for tomorrow.**

The time it took for him to reply almost made her afraid of what it would say.  When he hadn’t responded after five minutes, Darcy set about packing just to keep herself busy. She knew that their relationship was too new to really be feeling this way, but she really liked Sam; maybe loved.  They both knew that she would have to leave eventually, but it had come about so suddenly that she worried he would take it the wrong way, that he would call it off.

**Sorry about that.  I just talked to my work buddy, and it turns out I’ll be in the city through the end of the week.**

Darcy took a deep breath.  She forgot that he was in New York right now.  As she composed a response in her head, her phone chimed again.

**Can we meet up tomorrow night maybe?**

**Can’t tomorrow night.  Jane and I are doing a “welcome to the city” movie. What about the night after?**

**For you?  Anything.**

Darcy smiled, her stomach fluttering.  This could work.  DC and NYC weren’t that far apart.  They could do this.

***

“Oh my god Jane.  Is this for real?!”

Jane smiled and hummed her affirmative.  “Just wait.  You’ve only seen your room.”

“Ummm, that was amazing.  I can’t even start to wrap my mind around his place.”

Jane smiled and pushed an elevator button.  “So, I invited Pepper to the movie tonight.  I hope you don’t mind.”  Jane rushed on, “When she found out what I had done and what movie you had picked, she asked to join us.  Please tell me you don’t mind.”

“Mind?!  Pepper freaking Potts is going to watch Titanic with us!”

Jane hugged her and then they stepped off the elevator into a hall.  “Darcy, I’m so glad you’re here.  Never leave me again!”

“Dont worry.  DC was miserable.”

“Except for Sam.”

Darcy smiled.  “Except for Sam.”

“Who’s Sam?” a new voice asked.

“Pepper!  Jane called out.  “This is Darcy.”

“A pleasure,” Pepper said, shaking Darcy’s hand.  “So, Sam?”

“Wait until you hear this story!” Jane said passionately.

“It’s almost as romantic as meeting your boyfriend by hitting him with a car,” Darcy teased.

***

All three women were beyond hiding the tears streaming down their faces as the movie ended.  

“Ughhh!  Jane!  Such a good night.”  Darcy looked between Pepper and Jane.  “You know what we need now?  Margaritas and painted nails.  Also possibly some drunk singing.  I’m not sure that my heart could go on any other way.”

The other two women laughed and followed Darcy out of the theater toward Jane’s apartment to continue their evening, but she immediately smacked into a very broad chest.

“Darcy?” She heard in a deep voice.

Her head snapped up.  “Sam?”  She looked confused as the man she looked up at was not Sam.

“I’m not Sam, ma’am.  But I’ve heard a lot about you from him.”

“Man, stop hitting on my girl,” Sam said as he pushed tall and blond out of the way.

Darcy threw her hands around Sam.  “What are you doing here?”

“I might ask you the same thing.”

“Sam, this is my Jane,” Darcy introduced.  “Jane, this is Sam.”

“Darcy!  Your Jane is Dr. Foster?!”  exclaimed Sam just as Jane said, “Darcy!  Your Sam is the Falcon?!”

Darcy stood dumbstruck.  “Sam?” she asked.

“Surprise?”

“I am such an idiot!  How did I not know who you were?!”

“The same way I never put ‘Jane’ and New Mexico’ together to mean Dr. Foster.”

“I can’t believe we both were so good about not disclosing things to, like, the one person we _could_ disclose to,” she laughed.

“I can’t believe I’m dating the girl that tased Thor!”

“Yeah, well,” Darcy said looking up at him.  “I always knew you were my hero.  I can’t believe you’re the world’s hero too.”

“Awww, Darce, I’m still just Sam.”

“You were never ‘just’ Sam.”

Pepper cleared her throat.  “Perhaps this is the end of our evening?  I think Darcy and Sam maybe have some talking to do?”

“Right,” said Jane, grabbing the other man.  “Steve, I could use some help moving some lab equipment.” And with that pulled him into the elevator, Pepper following.

As the elevator closed, the trio could glimpse Sam pulling Darcy close for a kiss.

 


End file.
